


Oh, My Gorgeous President!

by enkiduuude



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: Eventual Happy Ending, Jealousy, Light Angst, M/M, Memory Loss, Romance, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Slow To Update, jk jk love u medb, this fic comes with enough cheese to ward off medb's rancid ass
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:14:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25977301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enkiduuude/pseuds/enkiduuude
Summary: As much fun as he was having, it was hard not to think about how much more fun it could be if his boyfriend hadn’t become an amnesic Casanova.
Relationships: Gilgamesh | Caster/Fujimaru Ritsuka
Comments: 4
Kudos: 55





	Oh, My Gorgeous President!

**Author's Note:**

> **disclaimer:** please read only if you're okay with anything and everything.

Were anyone to warn Fujimaru Ritsuka that in the coming days he would be trapped in an eternal summer vacation on a BB-fied Hawaii—he probably would have believed them, honestly. Of course, he hadn’t expected the majority of his hard-earned summer vacation to be dominated by the madness that was ServantFes, but in the end he was still enjoying himself.

However, there was one thing that was bothering him…

Glancing up from his Blue Hawaii soda, the young Master eyed a certain blonde executive—the Caster-form of King Gilgamesh. But it seemed that nowadays, he was going by Gorgeous P. What did the _P_ stand for?

Why _president,_ you fool!

… Or so he said.

_‘The P really stands for player—no, it stands for pinhead!’_

Why so? Because that “Gorgeous P” was so obviously flirting with the maid form of Alter-Artoria while his real lover was standing _just a few feet behind him!_ To make things worse, despite her clear disdain towards his presence he was still acting like some kind of hotshot!

Then again…

Ritsuka furrowed his eyebrows, averting his gaze towards the ocean. A lead-like feeling settled in his stomach when he reminded himself that _that_ man was not his Gilgamesh—having lost his memories, he truly believed himself to be the billionaire president of some paper-printing company. And of course…

Looking down at himself, Ritsuka was further reminded that as thin as his frame was compared to the many muscular Heroic Spirits that surrounded himself, he was still a man. Not only was he lacking in the curves and breasts department, but…

Glancing back at the president and the maid, he couldn’t help but grimace.

That Alter-Artoria was his default type—a petite blonde girl who was as headstrong as she was elegant.

And obviously, Ritsuka was none of that.

“Oi, nerd. You’ve long since finished that drink, y’know…”

The sound of Robin Hood’s ever-concerned voice tore Ritsuka’s eyes away from Gilgamesh and Alter-Saber and down at his drink. Sure enough, there was nothing but air and a pretty flower…

Sighing, he pushed the empty drink aside and laid his head down. As much fun as he was having, it was hard not to think about how much more fun it could be if his boyfriend hadn’t become an amnesic Casanova.

“Rooobiiin, you don’t understaaand…” moaned the young Master, “Even though we’re technically still dating, it feels like my heart’s been broken…! I mean, _just what the hell is this classic NTR set-up?!”_

“Please, if anything, this is just a good opportunity to get shake off an asshole like him and find yourself someone better,” sighed the archer. “But of course, you love him and he’s waaay more tolerable than his Archer-form, so I get it. But there’s no helping his case for now, so lighten up, nerd…”

Still pouting, Ritsuka lifted his head and sighed.

“… You’re right. After all, once we defeat the foreigner and erase this singularity, I’m sure his memory loss could be fixed.”

“That’s the spirit! Now come on, let’s get back to the main group. They’re still barbequing down at the beach, so go enjoy yourself instead of worrying about that prick,” said the archer as he stood from his seat. Circling around the table, he hooked an arm around the man’s shoulders.

But they’d barely gotten an inch away before Ritsuka was suddenly tugged backwards.

“What the— _Oh!_ Kin—I mean, Mr. President?!”

Indeed, the man scowling at the two was none-other-than Gilgamesh. He was also the man who’d grabbed at Ritsuka’s shirt, seeing that he was still gripping onto it with the strength of Heracles.

“U-Um… can we help you?” mumbled the young man as he unconsciously hid behind Robin. 

“… I was wondering who could be making so loud a ruckus that it would distract me long enough for that pretty little maid to escape my sights. Lo and behold, it was you lot,” replied the president, his expression growing more sullen.

“Yeah, and? It’s Hawaii, my guy, it could have been anyone else just as much as it could have been us. If you wanted a nice and quiet place to pick up girls ya shoulda’ gone to a broth—”

“R-Robin!”

Pulling his shirt from the president’s hand, Ritsuka begun to push Robin forwards as a strained smile spread across his face. “Our apologies, Mr. President, it won’t happen again…! We’ll just be on our way—”

“Hold it.”

Reaching out once more, the gold-haired man held Ritsuka’s wrist in a vice-grip.

“Before she left, she pointed you out specifically and said ‘Ah, it’s Master’ before running away! That means you know her, right?”

“E-Erm… well, sorta…”

_‘I’m her Master, after all…’_

“Then it is only fair that you take her place, since you are the one who interrupted our conversation. After all, I was in the middle of convincing her to go on a romantic moonlit walk that would be followed by a three-course meal at the finest restaurant. Of course, she was quite the vixen about it, insisting that the only place she would accompany me was the Seventh Circle of Hell, but I’m sure that had I had a few more minutes, she would have been mine…”

Hearing those words come from the lips of his own lover, Ritsuka couldn’t help the anger that begun to boil in his guts. Attempting to pull himself away from the man, he exclaimed, “No way! Not only is that not fair, but to drag me into your love affairs is just… just… JUST PETTY!”

“Oh, finally getting feisty are you, mongrel? And here I thought you were just their spineless mediator—"

“Shut it, already! And let go of me, you creep!”

Robin Hood, who’d been freed from Ritsuka’s grasp once he began fighting to loosen the president’s grip on his wrist, simply sighed and waved the two goodbye.

“Speaking of love affairs, I won’t be getting involved with this one. Just don’t let the nerd come back crying, yeah?” he said, staring at the gold-haired man.

“Wait, Robin, don’t leave me alone with—”

“Hahaha, well, you heard the ratman! You’ll be accompanying me tonight, then.”

As if a boulder had been dropped on his head, Ritsuka suddenly felt light-headed. How did he get into this situation in the first place? With a discouraged shake of his head, he glared at the president. As much as he wanted to rip the man a new one, he was still their printer, and he didn’t want to risk wasting a week of hard work were this man to decide his club was not worthy of his printing services.

“… Fine, then. I’ll help you get with that maid chick. But don’t expect me to help out anymore than that! After all, I’m busy too…” he grumbled.

“Well, naturally. Even I am curious to see what book your amateur club can produce in just seven days. All I ask in this moment is that you talk to the girl and serve as our mediator. It seems that she will listen to you, after all. But first and foremost, I want you to plan our date. As superior as my tastes are to a common tourist such as yourself, I must admit to myself that perhaps my ideas were much too imposing on a girl her caliber. Therefore, you are going to plan my date. Be grateful.”

“… That’s just unreasonable,” the younger man muttered. “This is too much… but fine. Whatever. I’ll help you out, but in return, you—”

“Of course, I’ll reward you handsomely, but that will come later after I have judged you for your services. Now, let us be off!”

“… I’m not some rental lover, y’know—”

“By the way.”

The sudden drop in Gilgamesh’s tone perked Ritsuka’s ears, his body stiffening instinctively. Gilgamesh had only ever spoken that low to Ritsuka when he’d done something disapproving.

“… Yes, sir?”

Peering at those ruby-red eyes, Ritsuka almost shivered upon seeing how sharp his gaze was.

“What is your relationship with that ratman?”

Having not expected that question, Ritsuka raised an eyebrow.

“Robin? Well… he’s just my manager now, I guess—”

“And nothing more?”

“Well, if I were to put some depth to it, I’d say he’s like the reliable big brother I always wanted. Why does it matter?”

Upon hearing Ritsuka’s answer, a gentle smile spread on the president’s face. Turning his head, his amethyst-stone earrings glinted beneath the city lights as he slung an arm around Ritsuka’s shoulders.

“You needn’t concern yourself with my affairs—this instance being an obvious exception, of course,” replied the president as he practically dragged Ritsuka down to the beach and further away from where the others were barbequing. Then he leaned close to the younger man, his lips brushing against his earlobe.

_“Simply accompany me, and all will be even, hm?”_


End file.
